Vegeta y Bulma Una nueva oportunidad
by ella123456
Summary: Todos sabemos que Vegeta se quedo en casa de Bulma tras la destrucción de Namek. Y de repente tres años después tenían un hijo.. ¿Que ocurrió para que una mente fría como la de Vegeta y una persona racional como Bulma tuviesen un hijo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una nueva oportunidad.

-Puede que no todo esté perdido.¿Por qué no piensas un poco? Si consigues traer sus almas a la tierra y una vez aqui resucitan, puede que funcione.-

Así empezó todo, con esa frase pronunciada por Vegeta, el príncipe de los Superguerreros. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a Bulma? La muchacha de pelo azul se consideraba, (y era) una de las más inteligentes de todos los que allí se encontraban. Y aún así a ella no se le había ocurrido eso. Era brillante. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no sólo era un superguerrero bruto y dedicado a la batalla, también utilizaba el cerebro.

Bulma no podía decir lo mismo de su mejor amigo Goku, que si bien era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, y uno de los mejores guerreros, no se le daba muy bien eso de pensar.

-Es una idea fantástica, gracias, has demostrado ser muy inteligente.- Respondió la joven de cabellos azules.

El príncipe de los superguerreros bajo la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a los elogios, al menos no a los elogios sinceros. Normalmente cuando lo elogiaban era bien por miedo, o para obtener algo a cambio.

Bulma fue testigo de como Songoanda se dirigia a darle la mano a Vegeta, y este se la apartaba diciendo que no era para tanto. Desde luego orgulloso era un rato.

-¿Seríais tan amables de poder conducirnos a algún lugar donde podamos vivir mientras tanto?.- Dijeron los namekianos.

-¡Claro!¡Podríais veniros a mi casa!- Dijo Bulma emocionada. La verdad que le pareció una buena idea en ese momento. Su casa era muy amplia, y sus padres no pondrían ningún problema, todo lo contrario. Además a la muchacha le agradaría tener compañía. Con Goku y Yamcha muertos, la joven se sentía muy sola... La verdad que aunque le costase reconocerlo, echaba más de menos a Goku que a Yamcha, a pesar de que este último era su pareja. Pero así eran los sentimientos, no podía controlarlos, pero podía intentar actuar de manera racional.

Decirle a Goku lo que sentía, rompiendo un matrimonio con un hijo, y romper su relación con Yamcha que era un gran amigo de Goku, no era lo que se decía actuar de una manera racional.

Tener a los namekianos en casa le ayudaría a sobrellevar la soledad. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el otro superguerro, el príncipe se encontraba también allí, sin lugar al que ir. Y sin darse cuenta, Bulma tomó en dos segundos una decisión que cambiaría el resto de su vida para siempre:

-¿ Y tu que haras pequeño?.¿Te llamas Vegeta verdad?-

La cara del príncipe era un poema: ``Me ha dicho pequeño...´´ El sabía que muchas veces cuando trabajaba para Freezer, a las espaldas se habían metido con su estatura, pero nunca habían tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara, pues Vegeta se la hubiese partido. Y sin embargo esa tia se lo había dicho... y además sin ninguna malicia. En otras circunstancias, si se lo hubiese dicho otra persona le hubiese dado una paliza que no hubiera podido andar en meses. Sin embargo se quedó tan cortado ante aquella chica, que no fue capaz ni de contestar.

-También puedes quedarte. A menos que tengas pensado otra cosa.-

Vegeta volvió la cara. Su orgullo no le permitió contestar. Tampoco se esperaba que esa chica le invitase a su casa. O era muy buena persona o era rematadamente tonta.

-Te pondré bien de comer, seguro que comes tanto como Goku.¿ A que tengo razón?. Ahora bien, no quiero que te aproveches de mi hospitalidad, así que no quiero que hagas ninguna de las tuyas.- Aunque la joven había sentido lástima de Vegeta, y le ofreció su hospitalidad como agradecimiento por solucionar lo del alma de Goku, no era tonta. Sabía muy bien que Vegeta era uno de los ``malos´´, aunque la misma Bulma nunca había creído lo de buenos y malos. Mismamente Yamcha cuando lo conocieron era un ladronzuelo.

-Que impertinente, que se habra creido- Vegeta se sintió herido por ese comentario. él era un príncipe, ella no lo conocía, no sabía nada de su vida, no tenía que reprocharle nada ni decirle que no hiciese de las suyas.

Bulma llamó a su padre para informarle de que todo estaba bien y que pasase a recogerlos. En la nave iban el padre de bulma Y Chichi.

Tras los abrazos y presentaciones de rigor llegó el momento de subir a la nave y marcharse. Tras subir los namekianos, Vegeta sin decir nada, subió también. No se dignó a contestar a Bulma, pero decidió que irse a su casa era la decisión más racional. No tenía hogar, no tenía trabajo... su único objetivo era derrotar a Goku, y en casa de Bulma tenía todas las papeletas para volver a verlo cuando resucitara. Además la chica a pesar de ser una descarada ( tampoco se podía esperar mucho de una terrícola) era agradable. Seguramente no tendría problemas con Goku al cortarle la cabeza o matarla porque no pensaba hacerlo. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, podía controlar sus impulsos, y la mejor prueba había sido cuando lo había llamado pequeño... Si en ese momento no había sentido ganas de descuartizarla, dudaba que fuese a hacerlo en ningún momento.

Una vez llegaron a casa de Bulma, tanto los namekianos como Vegeta se quedaron sorprendidos. Aquello era enorme.

Vegeta fue el más sorprendido cuando apareció una mujer rubia, que deducía que sería la madre de Bulma.

-Tu debes ser amigo de Bulma. ¡Eres muy guapo y encantador!.-

Aquello si que descoloco totalmente al príncipe.

-¿Guapo?¿Encantador?.- Jamás nadie le había dicho eso. ¿Era esa la primera impresión que daba o esque esa mujer estaba loca?. Seguramente estaría loca...

Pero otra cosa llamo la atención del superguerrero.

El padre de Bulma se acercó al príncipe, y sin que éste preguntará nada le contestó.

-Es la nave espacial que he reparado. Es la cuarta vez que la reparo, así que está perfecta, pero aún no he decidido donde poner el estereo.-

Vegeta entró a echar un vistazo. No cabía duda, debía ser la nave en la que había venido Goku.

De repente se encendió la pantalla y apareció la mujer rubia...¡que pesadilla!Le ofreció tomarse un refresco con ellos. El principe reprimio un grito y ganas de lanzar una bola de energía. Si Bulma estaba a salvo, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño, no podía decirse lo mismo de esa mujer tan gritona... tendría que tener cuidado y controlarse. No quería que le echasen de allí antes de tiempo.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, no tenía ganas de estar cerca de esa mujer.

-¡Espera!.-

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, la chica de pelo azul lo llamó.¿que querría?

-Si sales te dare el código para que puedas volver a entrar a la casa, así no tienes que llamar al timbre.-

-¿Me vas a dar el codigo de tu casa?.-Esa chica era demasiado confiada. Desde luego nadie en su sano jucio le hubiese dado el codigo de su hogar. Es cierto que el por el momento solo tenía intención de entrenar, convertirse en superguerrero y vencer a Goku, y que no tenía planes de matar a nadie de la casa, pero eso la chica de pelo azul no lo sabía.

-Claro, si vas a vivir aqui tendras que tenerlo.-

Y bulma le dio el codigo, y se marcho al jardin junto con el resto sin preguntarle a Vegeta que donde iba ni pedirle ningun tipo de explicación...

La verdad es que a Bulma le daba igual que Vegeta quisiese salir o dar una vuelta. Y por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, de alguna manera confiaba en él. Confiaba en que volvería a su casa, en que no haría daño a nadie y que todo saldría bien como siempre. Y cuando volviese Goku todo sería muchísimo mejor. 130 días... 130 días para que las bolas de dragon volviesen. Eso eran 4 meses y medio


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo 2:130 días.

Era de noche, y Vegeta volvía a Capsule Corp. Esperaba que todos estuviesen durmiendo y pudiese comer algo y descansar sin ser molestado.

Para su suerte así era. Metió el código de acceso y la puerta se abrió. Se dirigió hacia el jardín. Donde antes había una gran cantidad de namekianos ahora no había nadie. ¿Donde estaría la cocina?¿Y su habitación? No había pensado en el detalle de su habitación. Sino esa noche dormiría en el jardín, no le apetecía ir buscando una habitación libre, e ir topándose con namekianos, o peor aún, con la rubia gritona.

Pero tenía que solucionar el problema de la cocina.. pues tras entrenar tenía siempre muchísima hambre, y la chica de pelo azul, Bulma le había parecido oir que la llamaban, le había asegurado que le daría muchísima comida.

Entró en el edificio de la casa con la clave de acceso, y se dispuso a buscar la cocina. Una sala de estar, dos baños.. ¡Por fin! La cocina...

Abrio la nevera y empezo a sacar ingredientes dispuesto a hacerse 1,2,3,4,... 20 sandwiches, los que fuesen necesarios. Comenzó a devorar. Estaba tan relajado y tranquilo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la cocina. Vegeta no se había molestado ni en darse la luz, y estaba comiendo a oscuras.

El superguerrero oyó como se abría la puerta de la cocina. Por la silueta y por su olor, dedujo que era la tia de pelo azul. Le gustaba como olía, aunque no lo reconocería ni aunque le torturasen hasta matarle. Al principe no le molesto su presencia asi que siguio devorando como si nada.

Bulma entro a oscuras en la cocina. No podía dormir, y un vaso de leche caliente le ayudaría. Al abrir la nevera con la luz de la misma, divisó una figura que estaba a oscuras en la cocina, devorando como si no hubiese comido nada en días.

-¿Vegeta?.-

El superguerrero continúo comiendo, sin dar importancia a la humana.

Pero Bulma encendió la luz y se sentó en la mesa con él.

Vegeta se fijo que la humana iba con un pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie así. Se fijó en lo blanca que era su piel. Tenía pinta de ser muy suave...

-Queda una habitación libre en el piso donde está la mía. La de mis padres está en la planta de abajo, y las de los namekianos en la planta de en medio. Así nadie te molestará.-

Vegeta asintió.

-Si no nos llegamos a encontrar aqui, ¿que hubieses dormido?¿En el jardín?.- Y la humana rompió a reir.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, no estaba acostumbrado a que se riesen en su presencia.

-Me las hubiese apañado, siempre lo hago.-

-No lo dudo.- Dijo la chica de pelo azul, se termino su vaso y se marchó. Cuando estaba saliendo, se asomó por el marco de la puerta:

- Planta tercera, la habitación que tendrá la puerta abierta el resto estarán cerradas. Esa será tu habitación cuando decidas marchar a dormir.-

El príncipe subió hacia su habitación cuando terminó de cenar. Planta tercera. Solo había una habitación con la puerta abierta. Entró. Era muy amplia, al lado de la cama había un escritorio, y tenia baño propio. Encima de la cama había un pijama, y al lado unas zapatillas de estar por casa. Vegeta no recordaba la última vez que le habían tratado así de bien, y eso que él era un príncipe, se merecía eso y mucho mas.

Se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente se levanto temprano, tan temprano que cuando fue a desayunar no había nadie en la cocina. Mejor, las únicas personas que toleraba en esa casa eran la chica de pelo azul y su padre. Se fue a entrenar y no volvió hasta la noche.

Entro a la cocina. Y allí estaba la chica de pelo azul.

-¡Hola Vegeta! Me iba a preparar algo de cenar. ¿Quieres que te prepare cena a ti también?.-

El guerrero asintió, así aprovecharía para preguntarle una serie de cosas a la humana.

-¿Cuando se podrán volver a usar las bolas de dragón?.-

-130 días. Y volverán Krilin, y Ten, y Yamcha... Y Goku...-

El príncipe se fijo como se le iluminaban los ojos a la muchacha.

-Dentro de 130 días derrotaré a tu querido Goku.-

-¿Te has conseguido transformar ya en Superguerrero?.-

El principe bajo la cabeza. Esa chica sabía más de lo que parecía.

-¡Lo conseguiré!.-

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que sí.-

Vegeta se quedó mirando a Bulma. Apenas le conocía, y le daba su apoyo... tenía mas fe en el que la que había tenido Freezer o cualquier otro guerrero.

La muchacha le puso el plato en la mesa, y comenzaron a cenar sin apenas hablar. Aunque no era un silencio incómodo. Simplemente se encontraban agusto cenando en silencio.

Y durante el siguiente mes Vegeta entrenaba durante todo el día, y veía a Bulma a la hora de cenar.

Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio trabajando, y llegó su padre.

-Ultimamente trabajas mucho Bulma. Tengo la impresión de que huyes de algo-

-Me gusta mi trabajo. Y además mis amigos están muertos, y Vegeta solo viene para cenar.-

-La verdad que se que Vegeta está aqui por la nevera, que tiembla cada vez que viene, pero no lo he visto. No es muy sociable.-

-Yo lo veo por las noches, cenamos juntos todos los días.-

El Señor Brief abrio los ojos... aquello le sorprendio.

-¿Vegeta cena contigo todos los días?-

-Si, no es tan raro. Tiene que comer.-

El padre de Bulma no dijo nada, pero le extrañaba que con lo asocial que era Vegeta, y con lo que evadía el contacto con la gente, cenase todos los días con su hija. Sabía que si cenaba con ella era porque el guerrero quería, sino lo tenía tan fácil como ir a una hora a la que no hubiese nadie en la cocina.

Dos días mas tarde:

Bulma había vuelto de hacer unas compras. Vegeta llevaba un mes llevando el mismo traje agujereado. Pero cuando ella le había sugerido lavarlo el se había negado. No quería que tocasen sus cosas. Bueno, por lo menos de calzoncillos si que se había cambiado, menos mal. Bulma decidio comprarle ropa y dejarsela en su armario. Quizas si no era ropa prestada, si era solo para el decidía cambiarse.

Entro en el cuarto de Vegeta, hasta dentro de una hora no regresaría. Comenzo a guardar la ropa en los cajones y en el armario, cuando algo la sobresaltó.

-¿Que haces tu en mi cuarto?.-

-Te he comprado ropa nueva. Esa que llevas esta para tirar.-

Bulma miro al guerrero. Debía tener un corte grande en el pecho, puesto que no paraba de sangrar.

-Ya te dije el otro día que no iba a llevar ropa nueva. Con mi ropa de guerrero del espacio me vale.-

-Me alegra por lo menos saber que los guerreros del espacio se cambian los calzoncillos.-

Vegeta no se podía creer que la chica estuviese haciendo alusión a sus calzoncillos...¡Era una descarada!

La chica de pelo azul vio como el guerrero estaba más palido de lo normal. Quizas el corte en el pecho necesitaba unos puntos.

-Dejame ver eso, quizas necesites unos puntos.- Dijo la muchacha señalando el pecho del príncipe.

-¿Eres costurera?.- Respondio Vegeta con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-Ven conmigo el laboratorio.- Dijo Bulma y echo a andar. Vegeta al principio se quedo parado pero, sin saber porqué, la siguió.

Bajaron hasta la planta sótano por las escaleras, y allí estaba el laboratorio.

-¡Bienvenido al laboratorio!.-

La verdad es que Vegeta de la casa apenas había visto su habitación y la cocina.

-Sientate ahi.- Le dijo la muchacha, señalando una camilla.

El guerrero se sentó, y Bulma le quito la armadura y la camiseta.

Vegeta se dejo hacer. Aunque no se lo reconocería ni a si mismo, estaba disfrutando con ese momento. Bulma era muy delicada con él. Nadie le había quitado así la ropa nunca. El guerrero trago saliva, no quería tener pensamientos estúpidos con la humana.

Bulma frunció el ceño,aquella herida tenía mal aspecto. Tendría que desinfectar y coser. Se dirigió a coger los materiales.

El príncipe miro a su alrededor, el laboratorio era enorme.

-¿Todo esto lo ha inventado tu padre?.-

-¡Pues no! ¡Todo esto lo he inventado yo! Este es mi laboratorio, mi padre tiene el suyo.-

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido. Sabía que esa humana era muy inteligente, pero no se imaginaba que tanto. Su padre debía ser también un gran científico. Desde luego en esa familia la que desentonaba era la rubia gritona.

Bulma sonrió para sus adentros cuando Vegeta puso cara de admiración. Bueno, no era exactamente cara de admiración, pero por lo que conocía de Vegeta, sabía que estaba impresionado, y eso le gustaba.

-Esto puede que te produzca un poco de escozor.-

-Soy un guerrero del espacio, estoy entrenado para sentir dol... Aggggghhhh.-

La chica de pelo azul le sonrió, y comenzó a coserle la herida.

Vegeta la observaba. Las mujeres que el había conocido a lo largo de su vida eran muy diferentes a aquella humana. El guerrero se dio cuenta que nunca había estado así de cerca de esa humana como estaba ahora. Notaba su olor intensamente y le encantaba. Y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente a merced de la humana, lo cual no le gusto en absoluto. En cuanto Bulma termino de coserle y le vendo, se levanto y se marcho, sin dar ni siquiera las gracias.

Bulma arqueo una ceja. Desde luego, que fobia tenia ese guerrero del espacio a la amabilidad.

Recogio todo, y se dispuso a ir a cenar. Pero esa noche Vegeta, por primera vez en mas de un mes, no bajo a cenar con ella. Quizas se encontrase mal...

Conocía el apetito del príncipe, y sabía que pasaría mucha hambre si no cenaba. Decidio llevarle a la habitación una bandeja con la cena. Probablemente se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento era lo que sentía que debía hacer.

Vegeta se encontraba en la cama tumbado, mañana porsupuesto continuaría con el entrenamiento. La verdad que le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero desde que le había curado Bulma la herida, se encontraba muchísimo mejor. No pensaba bajar a cenar. No le gustaba como se había sentido en el laboratorio. Bueno en realidad lo que había sentido en el fondo le gustaba, pero no le gustaba que le gustase. Era algo complicado.

Y de repente se abrió la puerta.

**Gracias Marilu Moreno por tu review. La verdad que quiero hacer un poco realista la historia. Todos sabemos que Vegeta no es un romántico, no es detallista ni reconoce sus sentimientos. Es un maniaco de la guerra. Pero también es verdad que se quedo en la tierra con Bulma, pudiendo haberse marchado, haber conquistado otro planeta y no haber vuelto jamás. Y en la saga de los androides, en el futuro alternativo, Vegeta se quedo esos tres años en la tierra por Bulma, así que creo que aunque no lo demostrase, algo tenía que sentir por ella.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: 130 días (2)

Vegeta vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Y allí apareció, la chica de pelo azul. No le hacía ninguna gracia volver a verla otra vez. Le había hecho sentirse débil por un momento, y eso al guerrero no le gustaba.

-Te he traído una bandeja con la cena. Te la dejo ahí, pero no te acostumbres.- Dijo Bulma, y acto seguido se marchó.

No se lo podía creer. Le había traido la cena. Alguien había pensado en él por una vez. No era la primera vez que alguien le traía la cena en una bandeja, pero si era la primera vez que no lo hacían por obligación. Por un momento el príncipe había pensado que ella se quedaría con él. Y a él no le hubiese desagradado, pero sabía que era mejor así, cada uno por su lado.

La semana siguiente pasó como la anterior. Con duros entrenamientos de Vegeta, y mucho trabajo por parte de Bulma. Vegeta volvió a cenar con Bulma. No hablaban de temas trascendentales ni de nada importante. Sólo cenaban, charlaban de alguna cosa, y básicamente se hacían compañía el uno al otro.

Bulma le contó que su padre era un gran científico, todos sus logros e inventos, y los de ella misma. Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una mujer tan inteligente, en realidad, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alguien tal inteligente. Cuando trabajaba para Freezer, la mayoría de la gente con quien se relacionaban eran idiotas. Incluso el mismo Freezer era un idiota, un idiota muy poderoso, pero sólo un idiota al fin y al cabo.

¿Sería por todos esos avances científicos que Goku había conseguido ser un superguerrero?

Decidió que al día siguiente por la mañana después de desayunar, echaría un vistazo al laboratorio del Doctor Brief, antes de irse a entrenar.

Bulma estaba encantada con ese interés de Vegeta por sus inventos, por fin alguien valoraba su lado inteligente, y no solo su belleza. Y por fin encontraba a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprenderlo y valorarlo. Vegeta ya había demostrado al sugerir que trajesen el alma de Goku a la tierra que no era ningun estúpido.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Bulma se dio cuenta de que aquello no le haría ninguna gracia a Yamcha, Había alojado en su casa al hombre que le había matado, y le había dado la habitación contigua a la suya. Sabía que le traería problemas, pero lo cierto es que le daba igual lo que pensase Yamcha. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a acabar casandose con Yamcha. No sería justo para él. Quizás nunca se casase ni tuviese hijos. Bueno Vegeta también estaba solo, y parecía gustarle esa soledad. Vegeta era un tipo inteligente, no podía ser tan malo estar solo.

A la mañana siguiente:

Vegeta desayunó sólo como de costumbre, y se fue hacia el laboratorio del padre de Bulma. La muchacha le había dicho el día anterior donde estaba. El príncipe entró, y dio la un laboratorio enorme, aunque no muy diferente al de Bulma. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo lo que allí había con admiración. Era increible como esos terrícolas podían ser tan inteligentes. Desde luego los había subestimado. De repente sintio que la puerta se abría y notó dos presencias. Eran el padre de Bulma, y para su desgracia, su molesta madre.

-¿Que haces aqui?.- Pregunto el padre de Bulma sorprendido.

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros guapo?.- Dijo su madre.

A Vegeta se le hinchó la vena de la frente al verla.

-Ya... ya he desayunado.- Acertó a decir.

-Ademas mama, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Nos vamos de viaje durante dos semanas.- Dijo el Doctor Brief.

El padre de Bulma había ido a ver como estaba el laboratorio antes de marcharse.

Vegeta se sintió aliviado cuando se marcharon. Sin la madre de Bulma, él estaría mucho más tranquilo, e incluso se permitiría ir por la casa mas a menudo. Los namekianos no le preocupaban, pues aunque no los soportaba , ellos no se atreverían a acercarse a él.

Vegeta decidió que iría a comer ese día a la corporación. Los namekianos le había dicho Bulma que comían en el jardín, así que tendría la cocina para él sólo.

Cuando llegó vio desde lejos un montón de namekianos comiendo en el jardín y una chica de pelo azul comiendo con ellos. Todo eso se veía desde la ventana de la cocina. La verdad que olía muy bien la barbacoa que estaban haciendo, pero el guerrero no se iba a dejar ver por ahi con esos seres verdes.

Abrió la nevera y comenzó a prepararse cosas. Eso estaba mucho mas bueno que lo que había ido cazando por ahi el resto de días. Al rato se abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a la chica de pelo azul entrar. Podía olerla antes de que entrase y ya sabía que era ella.

-¡Anda Vegeta!¿Que haces tu aqui?.-

-Vivo aqui.-

-Si ya lo se, pero no esperaba encontrarte a estas horas.-

Bulma salio con unos botes de salsa barbacoa directa al jardín, y Vegeta se dió cuenta de que se sentía un poco decepcionado de que la chica se hubiese marchado. No le disgustaba su compañía. Pero él era un guerrero del espacio y tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras devoraba, su cabeza se giró hacia la ventana, y alli estaba la humana, preparando carne asada en la barbacoa, hablando y riendo con los namekianos. Aparentemente parecía una chica muy féliz. Aparentemente. Vegeta cuando estaba con ella había notado que en sus ojos había un deje de melancolía, de tristeza. Así era como se sentía Vegeta por dentro. ¿Pero que podía pasarle a esa humana? En teoría llevaba una vida perfecta. Perfecta para su mierda de planeta, pero perfecta al fin y al cabo.

Bulma se giró hacia la ventana de la cocina, y allí vio a Vegeta, comiendo solo. Siempre estaba solo. Ella era la única que le hacía compañía, que se preocupaba algo por él. El resto del mundo le tenía miedo, y Bulma en cierta parte lo entendía, tenía un pasado muy macabro. Pero ella no pensaba que Vegeta fuera malo. Por lo poco que lo conocía, creía que era alguien que había tenido una vida muy díficil. De lo poco que había conseguido sacarle sobre su vida anterior, él era un principe de un planeta destruído, su padre y toda su raza asesinados por un ser, para el que Vegeta hasta hace poco había estado trabajando. Siempre menospreciado, obligado a conquistar planetas y entregarselos a Freezer... siempre con la esperanza de ser un rey... Vegeta era una victima de sus circunstancias.

Decidió que entraría dentro a comer con él, no quería que se sintiese solo.

Sin decir nada el guerrero vio como la humana entraba, y se sentaba a comer con él. No paraba de mirar el bote de salsa que Bulma había traído consigo. Le encantaba el olor que procedía del bote.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que el guerrero no paraba de mirarlo.

-¿Quieres un poco?.-

Vegeta no le contestó, y cogió el bote, echandose una generosa cantidad en su plato. Cuando lo probó se sorprendió, estaba delicioso. Comenzó a devorar aún más deprisa.

La chica de pelo azul sonrió. Así que Vegeta no conocía la salsa barbacoa, y por lo que veía le había gustado mucho.

-Vaya. no todo en la tierra es tan malo eh?- Dijo Bulma.

-La tierra es una mierda.- Dijo Vegeta sin levantar la vista del plato.

-Siento que pienses eso.- Bulma bajo la mirada. El guerrero la observo, y vio esa expresión en sus ojos.. ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta? Penso él. Si un ser desalmado y sin sentimientos como él podía leer en los ojos de la muchacha y ver la tristeza, ¿como era posible que los demás no lo viesen?.

Por un momento se sintió culpable por haberle dicho eso... y nuevamente se sintio débil. Acabó de devorar y se marchó, dejando a la chica allí sola.

Que raro es Vegeta. Pensó Bulma. Pero se sentía bien a su lado. Por loco y extraño que pareciese, a la muchacha, el príncipe le daba confianza. Se sentía segura a su lado y eso le gustaba. Ya era mas de lo que sentía por Yamcha...

Tenía ganas de que sus amigos resucitasen, y apreciaba mucho a Yamcha. Pero sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por el no era amor. Tendría que sentarse a hablar con él. Y eso le iba a costar mucho...


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4:Yo no te tengo miedo

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en el bosque. Entrenaba muy duro cada día, y por mucho que se esforzaba no conseguía transformarse en superguerrero, estaba frustrado.

Decidió que llegaría antes de la hora de cenar a casa, se encontraba bloqueado y necesitaba desconectar. Aprovecharía que los padres de Bulma se habían ido de vacaciones, ya que no soportaba estar por allí con la madre de Bulma diciendole tonterías y brindandole tanta atención. Aquello definitivamente no le gustaba.

Bulma se encontraba en el jardín leyendo unos libros de ingeniería, cuando vio por la ventana que el guerrero del espacio estaba entrando en casa. Miró el reloj. -Que raro.- Pensó la chica. - Ultimamente se deja ver más por casa desde que no están mis padres.- Y se imagino que a Vegeta no le gustaba lo tonta que se ponía su madre cuando estaba con él.

Continuo con la lectura sin darle mayor importancia, cuando alguien entró en el salón. Era Vegeta. Bulma no le dijo nada y continuo con su lectura, aunque le alegro que el guerrero cogiese y se sentase con ella en el sofa.

En la cocina había una pequeña tele, y cuando habían cenado juntos, alguna vez la había puesto Bulma, pero Vegeta no sabía como funcionaba la tele, y la muchacha de pelo azul disfruto de lo lindo viendo como el príncipe intentaba encenderla sin exito.

-¡Porque no dejas de reirte y me dices como funciona este trasto infernal!¡Si sigues riendote te matare!.-

La chica miro al guerrero,en el fondo sabía que no la iba a matar, si quisiese hacerlo ya lo hubiese hecho. De hecho Bulma era lo unico que tenía en ese planeta... y en el universo entero. Por muy extraño que pareciese Bulma confiaba de alguna manera en aquel ser de otro planeta.

Todo aquello le parecio muy divertido a la muchacha, que no podía parar de reir, incluso llego a pensar que Vegeta destruiria la televisión. El guerrero enfadado se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, cuando Bulma fue detras de el:

-¡Espera no te marches!¡Que era broma ahora te enseño como funciona que es muy sencillo!.-

Esto lo dijo cogiendo del brazo al guerrero, quien al sentir piel con piel, sin saber porque se ruborizo. Bulma se dio cuenta y solto a Vegeta.

-Mira esto es el mando a distancia, le das a este boton y la televisión se enciende. De aqui subes y bajas el volumen y de aqui cambias los canales.-

Vegeta escuchó atento la explicación, cogio el mando sin decirle nada y encendio la televisión. La muchacha continúo leyendo y el guerrero comenzo a hacer zapping.

Bulma en ese momento se sentía bien, con Vegeta al lado cambiando de canal y comentando sobre las estúpidas costumbres humanas. Aunque estaba leyendo, cada vez que el príncipe hacía un comentario tenía que controlarse para no reirse. ¿Como era posible que alguien tan peligroso le pareciese tan gracioso? Definitivamente estaba loca. Se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba pasando tiempo con Vegeta. De alguna manera, el se había convertido en su amigo. Aunque era perfectamente consciente de que eso no funcionaba igual al reves, pues Vegeta siempre se jactaba de que no necesitaba nada de nadie.

Pasaron los días, y Vegeta comía y cenaba con Bulma todos los días, y de vez en cuando llegaba antes de entrenar y veían la tele juntos. Aunque Vegeta decía que era una mierda, y que los terrícolas le daban pena y algún dia vendería el planeta, Bulma no se lo creía. Es mas, por mucho que el ser del espacio dijese, ella sabía que le gustaba ver la tele, que disfrutaba con esa caja estupida, como vegeta la llamaba.

Unos dias despues:

El guerrero se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, cuando unos ruidos lo despertaron. Los guerreros del espacio ya de por sí tenían un oído muy fino, pues tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados.

Parecía proceder del laboratorio. Se concentro para sentir el débil ki de la humana que dormía pared con pared, y no lo sintió. ¿Estaría trabajando en el laboratorio? Pero si fuese así...¿porque había escuchado ese estruendo? Había oido unos ruidos y luego un estruendo. ¿Serian los namekianos? Fuese lo que fuese no era su problema... ¿o si? Sabía perfectamente que estaba allí gracias a la humana. Que si no fuese por ella estaría conquistando algun otro planeta. Si no fuese por la humana no podría esperar a que resucitasen a Goku. Quería enfrentarse a él y vencerle, y quería convertirse en un superguerrero.

Decidió levantarse a echar un vistazo, y se dirigió al laboratorio.

Al llegar allí las luces estaban encendidas,y no veía a Bulma por ninguna parte.

Vio una aeronave volcada, y algo que parecían unas piernas debajo de ella. Eran las piernas de Bulma. Una sensación muy extraña y que apenas conocía empezó a invadir a Vegeta..¿Sería preocupacion? Al guerrero no le gustaba nada como se estaba sintiendo, se sentía débil otra vez...

De repente una de las piernas se movió.

-¿Quien anda ahi?.-

-Soy yo.- Respondio Vegeta. Levanto la aeronave con una mano y la apartó. Se dio cuenta de que no había caído directamente sobre la muchacha. Solo le había atrapado una pierna, que sangraba un poco.

Vegeta se encontro con la cara de Bulma, que estaba negra, llena de hollín, aceite o lo que fuese que llevaba la aeronave.

Y no pudo evitar echar a reir al verla así. Se rio a carcajadas. Hacía tiempo que no se reía, y para su sorpresa, el guerrero se sintió realmente bien.

La chica de pelo azul al principio fruncio el ceño. Había decidido reparar su aeronave porque no podía dormir, el gato había vencido y se le había caido encima de la pierna dejandola atrapada. Estaba tan frustrada en ese momento que no había querido ni pedir ayuda... y allí estaba el extraterrestre psicópata riendose de ella. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Vegeta riendose así, despreocupado... hasta se le veía bien, y la expresión de su rostro se suavizo.

Tras el ataque de risa inicial, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que esa humana había llegado a preocuparle por un momento, que le había hecho sentirse débil otra vez...

-¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo!.-

-Yo... esque no podía dormir, y decidi reparar la aeronave e irme a dar una vuelta.-

-¡Me has despertado!¡Eso interferira en mi entrenamiento!¡Por tu culpa no me convertire en un superguerrero!.-

Bulma no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El principe estaba pagando sus frustraciones con ella.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te hayas transformado, ni estoy interfiriendo en tu entrenamiento.-

-¡Si que lo estas haciendo!¡Tu tambien estas contra mi!¡Me tienes miedo!.-

-Vegeta escuchame, yo no te tengo miedo.-

-Pues deberías.- Dijo el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, saliendo del laboratorio, y dejando allí sentada a Bulma con la cara llena de hollín, y la pierna sangrando.

No se sintio precisamente bien dejando a la humana en ese estado, pero su orgullo le pudo, y sabía que esa herida de la pierna no era grave, probablemente solo necesitase un vendaje. Esa chica estaba interfiriendo en su entrenamiento. Decidio que cuando derrotase a Goku se marcharía de la tierra para siempre.

_**Marilu Moreno: Muchas gracias, se que hay muchos fanfics de vegeta y bulma, y aunque se que no es muy original, tenia la espinita de escribir uno propio, ya que al leer otros ( aunque algunos me gustan mucho) siempre pienso que podría ser de otra manera o que algunas reacciones de vegeta y bulma no son como yo creo que serían.**_

_**Guest: Cierto, lo de los namekianos se me escapo por completo.. no me acorde. Pero bueno lo podemos tomar como que la barbacoa era para Bulma solo, o que aunque los namekianos viven de agua, pueden comer de vez en cuando y darse un capricho ;)**_

_**Sky d: Gracias, e intentare actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda ( no voy a dejar el fic a medias por mucho que tarde en actualizar)**_

_**Annie: Muchas gracias a ti tb, y lo dicho anteriormente, no lo voy a dejar de lado. Tenia ganas de escribirlo y por supuesto aunque me cueste y tarde quiero acabarlo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:La marcha del guerrero del espacio.

Por fin habían pasado los 130 días. Desde aquel día cuando a Bulma se le cayo encima la aeronave y le socorrio Vegeta a su manera, el príncipe había estado más distante de lo normal. No es que de normal fuese una persona extrovertida, pero Bulma que había llegado a conocerlo un poco, había notado algo distinto en él.

La chica de pelo azul se sorprendió dandóse cuenta de que aunque en ese momento tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Goku, esos 4 meses habían pasado rápidos con la compañía de Vegeta. Sorprendentemente no se había sentido sola, y eso que el príncipe pasaba muchas horas entrenando. Pero la muchacha siempre se sentía acompañada con él, porque sabía que como mínimo, lo iba a ver al final del día.

Alejó esos pensamientos cuando comenzaron a pedir los correspondientes deseos. Y para sorpresa de todos, Goku no estaba muerto, sino en el espacio... La realidad cayó sobre bulma como un jarro de agua fría. Goku seguía siendo un crío que sólo miraba por el. Con todo el sufrimiento que había producido a sus amigos, y ¡a su familia! y ahi seguia en el espacio, cuando todos estaban muy preocupados por el dándolo por muerto.

Para quien todo aquello también cayó como un jarro de agua fría fue para Vegeta. Goku se encontraba en el espacio entrenando... la impotencia comenzó a adueñarse de él. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir esperando en la tierra para derrotarlo. Estar con aquella humana era demasiado agradable,y el príncipe sentía que se estaba ablandando. Había intentado alejarse de ella los últimos días,pero siempre acababa en su compañía, casi sin saberlo, casi sin buscarlo, sucedía y punto. Se dio cuenta que si quería transformarse en superguerrero y vencer a Goku tenía que marcharse al espacio, y allí en Corporación Cápsula, tenía los materiales necesarios...

Cuando se dirigió a la nave para marcharse a la vista de todos, le costó mas de lo que pensaba, aunque prefería pensar que no era por abandonar a la humana, sino por que él no era un vulgar ladrón, y todos lo iban a ver como tal. Cuando se marchaba por lo bajo pensó: lo siento Bulma.

Cuando Bulma vio a Vegeta marcharse en la nave no podía dar crédito. No esperaba que el guerrero se marchase así. Es cierto que Vegeta no era un tipo sentimental, ni le gustaban las despedidas... pero la chica se dio cuenta de que al irse Vegeta, una pequeña parte de ella se había ido con él. A pesar del caracter del príncipe, Bulma se había mostrado tal y como era. Se había mostrado ante el de una manera que poca gente había visto. Y la chica sabía que por muy orgulloso que fuese el guerrero, ella había llegado a conocerlo, y el, muy a su manera, se había mostrado ante ella también tal y como era.

En esos momentos la joven tenía ganas de llorar. No sólo seguía sin noticias de su mejor amigo, sino que había perdido a otra persona, especial a su manera.

Cuando Yamcha la estrechó entre sus brazos aún tuvo mas ganas de llorar. Se alegraba de que estuviese vivo, pero en esos momentos su presencia la hacía sentir más vacía. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, que tenía que romper la relación, pero tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Pasaron los días, y la presencia de Yamcha comenzó a acosarla como una balda que la aplastaba y no la dejaba respirar. Pero no tenía fuerzas para romper con él. Quizás si Vegeta hubiese seguido viviendo allí, hubiese tenido mas fuerzas, y Vegeta a su manera, y sin él saberlo, hubiese representado un apoyo para Bulma. Se sentía cada día más sola y vacía, y encima Yamcha no parecía ni darse cuenta.

Pasaron dos meses, y Bulma todavía esperaba cada noche que regresase Vegeta. Se dio cuenta de que lo echaba muchísimo de menos, lo cual le sorprendio mucho, porque la unica persona a la que había echado tanto en falta era... Goku. La joven se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, y decidió dejar a un lado la tristeza y los malos pensamientos. Yamcha no se merecia eso, y ella tampoco. No podía seguir llorando a los dos guerreros, que se habían marchado por cuenta propia. Lo que ella tenía en ese momento era a Yamcha y a sus amigos, y tenía que aceptar lo que la vida le ofrecía.

Con Yamcha no salio a la luz en ningun momento el tema de que Vegeta había estado viviendo en casa de Bulma. Y Bulma comenzo a organizar fiestas y barbacoas en su casa, con Yamcha y con todos sus amigos. Necesitaba estar con mucha gente Necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

Pasaron 9 meses. Una tarde soleada estaban puar, Oolong,y Yamcha en la terraza de la corporación cápsula.

-Chico no hay nada como esta tranquilidad.- Dijo Yamcha.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de Vegeta. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de él.- Respondió Bulma.

-Imagino que estará siguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio para enfrentarse a él.-

-Pero que tio mas cabezota.- Dijo Oolong.

-Si te paras a pensarlo tampoco es tan malo.- Bulma sentía cierta admiración por Vegeta. A pesar de que lo echaba de menos y que había decidido olvidarse de él, no pudo evitar pensar en él.

-¡Como que no!.- Aquello indigno profundamente a Yamcha.-¿No te acuerdas de que nos robo una nave espacial?.-

-Claro que sí, lo que ocurre es que deseaba tanto coger a Goku que al final le echo valor.-

-¡Bulma quieres decir...!.- Gritó Yamcha.

-Anda Yamcha que no se diga que estas celoso.- Rió puar.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!-

La madre de Bulma apareció con otra bandeja:

-Tu padre dice que hace mucho tiempo que se les ha debido terminar el combustible.-

-Oh no, podría estar en peligro.- La preocupación invadió a Bulma. Una cosa era saber que Vegeta no estaba allí, y otra pensar que podía sucederle algo malo... Y entonces Bulma se arrepintio de haber sacado el tema.

La muchacha de pelo azul miro hacia el cielo con preocupación, lo cual no dejo indiferente a Yamcha. Si antes no sentía ninguna simpatía por Vegeta ahora aún menos, y el joven se alegró de que el guerrero del espacio estuviese muy muy lejos... y probablemente muerto.

Bulma deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Vegeta estuviese bien, y de repente vio a lo lejos una nave que cayo en el jardín...

La madre de Bulma estaba asustada...¡Había vuelto el ladrón! Desde que el guerrero había robado la nave, su madre le había cogido miedo.

Yamcha corrio delante de su suegra para protegerla ante aquel extraterrestre psicopata.

La puerta de la nave se abrio y bajo Vegeta, con el traje todavía mas agujereado que antes.

-¡Vegeta!¡Que estas buscando!.- Yamcha odiaba estar ante la presencia de ese ser. Con lo bien que iba todo hasta hacía unos minutos.

La joven que había intentado olvidarse de Vegeta y centrarse en su vida comenzo a sentir todo lo que había reprimido de golpe. Llevaba meses sin esperar que volviera, sin hablar de el, sin nombrarlo... y hoy justo lo mencionaba y al rato aparecía.. ¿ sería el destino?

-Estoy buscando a Goku.¿Todavía no ha vuelto a su casa?.- Vegeta formulo esta pregunta con la mirada baja. Le daban igual la mujer gritona y el patetico humano insecto que se encontraba con ellos, pero no podía soportar mirar a Bulma a los ojos despues de haberse llevado una de sus naves espaciales. Para el, esa humana era diferente al resto de humanos que había conocido.. incluso era diferente al resto de seres que había conocido.

-¿Goku?¿Es que no lo has visto en el espacio?.- Pregunto Yamcha.

-Eres muy curioso, pero no tengo porque responderte.- Contesto el príncipe, dando un salto y colocandose justo enfrente del humano.

-Tranquilizate, ya veremos lo que quiere,¿porque no dejamos primero que se de un baño?.- Bulma intervino al ver la tension entre los dos hombres. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, por dentro se encontraba euforica. Se alegraba mucho de que Vegeta estuviese bien.

-¿Que es lo que has hecho? Estas bastante sucio.- La muchacha se acerco a Vegeta. Hacía mucho que no se encontraban tan cerca.

-Por aqui, sigueme.- Dijo la joven, a pesar de que el príncipe sabía perfectamente donde estaba el baño.

El guerrero se quedo pasmado. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, y no sabía que hacer exactamente.

-¡Rapido! Comportate bien porque estas delante de una señorita.-

-Descarada.- Dijo Vegeta, y acto seguido la siguio. Aunque no le gustaba que le diesen ordenes, en el fondo tenía ganas de estar a solas con ella. La había echado de menos, y había tenido que reprimir ese sentimiento durante todo su viaje en el espacio. Todos los sentimientos reprimidos, estaban dandose lugar ahora.

Mientras tanto Yamcha se quedo pasmado al ver la confianza que había entre su novia y el guerrero. Y todavía mas al ver que Vegeta le obedecía. La impotencia le invadio al ver como se marchaban los dos.

Al llegar al baño Bulma hizo un amago de dar un abrazo al príncipe, pero se contuvo, ya que sabía que eso no le gustaría. Se quedo muy cerca de él, y éste se sonrojó. La joven se separó, y le dijo: -Me alegro de que estés bien.- Marchandose y dejandole solo en el baño.

La chica fue a prepararle a Vegeta la ropa que meses atrás le había comprado. Entro al baño, cuando éste estaba ya dentro de la ducha, y le dejo la ropa nueva, llevandose la agujereada para lavarla.

Olía que apestaba...

-¡Te he traido ropa limpia!¡La dejare aqui al lado!.-

**Hola a todos. En mi opinion este capítulo rompe un poco con el ultimo capítulo donde Vegeta se marchaba con la nave espacial por varias cosas: En primer lugar, la madre de Bulma muestra miedo, pavor ante vegeta... cuando anteriormente ha estado detras de el acosandolo con sus atenciones... vale que ahora les ha robado una nave, pero me parece una reacción desproporcionada.**

**Por otro lado, cuando Bulma le ofrece a Vegeta llevarlo hasta el baño, parece como si no hubiese estado en su casa nunca.. ¡Pero si ha estado viviendo allí 4 meses! Tenía que saber perfectamente donde estaba el baño... Ya se que es una serie de dibujos y que no tiene todo porque concordar, pero parece como si desde que vegeta se fue al espacio, hasta el siguiente capítulo, vegeta y bulma apenas se conociesen cuando llevan 4 meses conviviendo... he intentado subsanar esos detalles, espero que os guste.**

**No se cuantos capítulos hare, porque quiero abarcar toda la saga de cell. Despues me gustaria hacer otro fic sobre los 7 años tras la saga de cell. La cosa ira sobre la marcha, pero creo que este fic sera bastante largo.**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:El final de Freezer

-Asi que era Vegeta... malo malo.- Dijo Krilin, que tampoco sabía que el guerrero del espacio había estado viviendo 4 meses en casa de Bulma. -No me gusta nada que merodee por aqui mientras Goku no ha vuelto.

-Todavía intenta atrapar a Goku. Creo que es todo lo que le interesa.-Respondio Yamcha, deseando interiormente que ``atrapar a Goku´´ fuese todo lo que le interesase.

-Esperemos que sus intenciones sean buenas, y no use sus armas contra nosotros.- Dijo Bulma, que salió de la casa. No le sorprendrió que Krilin y Yamcha estuviesen hablando sobre Vegeta. Pero tampoco podía culparles, ellos no lo habían llegado a conocer. En realidad la joven no creía que el príncipe les fuese a hacer daño. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba convencida de eso.

-Eso nunca se sabe.- Yamcha no podía soportar que su novia defendiese a ese maniaco.

-¡Eh tia!¿Donde estas?¡Eh!¡Esque no me escuchas!.¡Oye tia te estoy llamando!.- El guerrero del espacio comenzó a dar voces desde el baño.

-¡Que maleducado!¿Como puedes llamarme tia?¡Tengo un nombre!¿Esque no lo sabes? ¡Mi nombre es Bulma!.-A la chica de pelo azul no le gusto nada el tono de Vegeta. Se imaginaba de donde procedía su enfado y sus formas, pero aun asi no le gustaba ese tono, y menos delante de Yamcha y Krilin. Ella intentando defenderlo y dejarlo bien, y el echandolo todo por la borda con unos malos modales que no le caracterizaban en absoluto.

-¿Que has hecho con mi ropa?.-

-La he lavado, porsupuesto, estaba sucísima.-

-¿Que has dicho?.-

-Ahi tienes ropa limpia.-

-Soy un autentico guerrero del espacio, ¿Como voy a ponerme esto?.-

-Si no quieres ponertela quedate desnudo.-

-¡Pero que se habra creido!.- No queria ponerse esa ropa terricola y parecer uno de ellos. El era el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, era todo lo que le quedaba... por lo menos su viejo uniforme se lo recordaba.

Yamcha, Krilin , Bulma y Puar rompieron a reir.

De repente salio Vegeta, y Bulma se dio la vuelta. Le quedaba realmente bien esa ropa. Se sorprendio de lo guapo que Vegeta estaba con ropa terrícola.

-Vaya..¡Estas guapisimo!.- Y rompio a reir. Aunque realmente le había sorprendido y lo encontraba guapísimo, no quería que el lo notara... ni que los demás lo notasen tampoco.

-¡Dejar de reir o de lo contrario os matare a todos!.- Grito el príncipe. Ya lo que le faltaba era que un puñado de terrícolas se riesen de el.

-¿Porque no te quedas un tiempo con nosotros? Hasta que vuelva Goku.- Bulma no sabía porque había dicho eso. Puede que fuese porque en el fondo deseaba que se quedase, aunque sabía que esa decisión en varios aspectos le iba a salir cara, y no precisamente porque Vegeta fuese a destruir la tierra...

-Anda no seas presumido, sabemos que estas cansadisimo. Y siquieres encontrar a Goku este es el mejor lugar.- La cientifica miro de reojo al príncipe.

Vegeta se sorprendio ante la invitación de la humana. Le había robado una nave espacial tiempo atrás, se había marchado sin decir nada, y aun asi ella le ofrecía un baño caliente, ropa, y su antigua habitación... Aunque odiaba reconocerlo estaba deseando quedarse, sin olvidar lo de derrotar a Goku cuando apareciese. No debía olvidar que su principal objetivo era derrotar a Goku.

Algo interrumpio sus pensamientos... sintio una presencia, que creía muerta tiempo atrás. Sus pupilas se contrayeron... aquello era realmente malo.

De momento se notaba lejos.. quizas con suerte.. no llegaba a la tierra. Aunque sabía que si de verdad Freezer estaba vivo lo encontraría, y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él.

Bulma sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se dirigio a la cocina a sacar la carne de la barbacoa, y para su sorpresa Vegeta fue detras.

Mientras caminaban el guerrero habló:-Acabo de notar el aura de Freezer.-

La muchacha abrio sus grandes ojos celestes.- Yo se que tu puedes derrotarle.- La joven mientras tanto sacaba la carne ante la mirada llena de hambre de Vegeta.

Aquella chica realmente era diferente a esos terrícolas estupidos, y tenia fe en el... despues de todo lo que el había hecho. Pero para su decepcion era muy consciente de que no tenia muchas posibilidades de derrotar a Freezer.

-Coge la salsa barbacoa.- Respondio el príncipe. Y salieron de la cocina en silencio con un Vegeta mas que nervioso y una Bulma demasiado tranquila.

La cientifica vio la cara que le dedico su novio, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que hubiesen ido solos a la cocina.

-Vegeta ha sentido el aura de Freezer.- Dijo la joven.

El guerrero dio un puñetazo a la mesa lleno de rabia.

-¡Maldito seas Goku! Después de todo no conseguiste acabar con el...-

-¿Ese es el aura de Freezer?¡Venga no digas tonterias! Dijo Yamcha, harto de todo lo que envolvia a aquel guerrero arrogante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Yo nunca cometo ese tipo de errores imbecil.-

-¿Que has dicho?.- Aquello para Yamcha fue el colmo. No solo estaba en casa de su novia y tenía más intimidad con ella que el, sino que encima le insultaba delante de ella.

Bulma que vio que aquello podía acabar en pelea, y viendo que la cosa iba a acabar mal para Yamcha,intento calmar los animos:

-Vegeta, ahi tienes la salsa que me pediste para la barbacoa. Esta muy buena.-

Aquel comentario sorprendio y avergonzo al guerrero por partes iguales, aunque no fue el único sorprendido, Yamcha se quedo con cara de Póker. ¿que confianzas eran esas? Tenia que tener una conversacion con Bulma, ese extraterrestre tendría que salir de su casa. No le iba a dar opción.

-Tengo la sensación de que incluso si la tierra se destruye Bulma sobreviviría.- Dijo Oolong.

Yamcha y Vegeta se dirigieron volando hacia la zona de donde procedía el aura de Freezer. Yamcha estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que volaba Vegeta, apenas podía alcanzarlo.

Vegeta al volar iba pensando en el aura que sentía junto a Freezer... un aura todavía mas poderosa. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Es probable que de un momento a otro aterricen por aqui cerca.- Dijo Vegeta cuando se encontraban en el suelo.

-¿Tan seguro estas?.- Pregunto Yamcha.

-Cierra tu bocaza y largate. Prefiero enfrentarme yo solo.- El guerrero del espacio sabía que Yamcha lo único que iba a hacer era entorpecerle. Su poder no podía compararse al suyo, el solo era un insecto, un terrícola estúpido que no paraba de molestarle desde que había llegado.

De repente el ruido de un motor se escucho a lo lejos, acompañado de la voz de Bulma.

El principe se volvio. No le hacia ninguna gracia que la chica de pelo azul estuviese alli. Seguramente acabarían matandola, y aunque Vegeta intentase engañarse, sabia perfectamente que si moría esa chica lo lamentaría.

Yamcha por su parte miraba sorprendido a Bulma, que venía acompañada de Puar.

-¡Pero se puede saber a que habeis venido!.- Grito un histerico Yamcha.

-Para ver a Freezer. No pudimos verlo en Namek pero esta vez no queremos perdernoslo.-

-¡Esque te has vuelto loca!. No sabes lo peligroso que es.-

-Por supuesto que lo se,por eso hemos venido, si el quiere puede hacer añicos la tierra facilmente. Eso seria un buen espectaculo. De todos modos quiero verlo antes de que eso ocurra.-

No solo es descarada sino tambien bastante agresiva. Penso Vegeta, que había escuchado todo lo que la humana había dicho. Sonrio para sus adentros, en el fondo Bulma era mas valiente que Yamcha. Incluso se permitio sentir cierta admiración hacia esa chica. Siempre le sorprendia, y casi siempre era para bien.

Ten sian y Chaoz llegaron. Ten no se podía creer que Yamcha estuviese al lado de una calaña como Vegeta, pero Yamcha le dijo que no era el momento de pelear.

Tras los comentarios de Ten, Vegeta se volvio dandoles la espalda a el y Yamcha,y mirando hacia donde estaba Bulma.

-Dejad de hablar, lo que teneis que hacer es esconder vuestra fuerza, llevan escaneres.- Dijo un molesto príncipe, ante el parloteo de Yamcha y Ten.

Mientras hablaban vieron que Picolo tambien habia llegado. Y mas tarde Songoanda Ykrilin.

Al ver a Songoanda, Yamcha le pregunto por Goku, pero este todavia no habia llegado. Bulma agacho la cabeza. Ese guerrero cabezota parecia que no iba a volver jamas...En los momentos en los que lo necesitaban, Goku no estaba. Pero la muchacha sabía que Vegeta era un guerrero muy poderoso, y había estado entrenando muy duramente. Si alguien de los que allí estaban podía derrotar a Freezer, ese era Vegeta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego la nave de Freezer.

Vieron donde aterrizo la nave y se dirigieron hacia alli.

Mientras se dirigian a su fatidico destino, Yamcha se lamentaba por dentro. No hacia tanto que habia resucitado, y no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de volver a ía tenido un ataque de pánico antes de partir hacia donde se encontraba la nave. Y para su desgracia todos fueron testigos de ese ataque de pánico. No se le olvidaría la cara de decepción de Bulma al mirarle, y como Vegeta mostraba una sonrisa ladeada. Había sido una autentica humillación.

El grupo se paró de repente. Habían detectado una fuerza enorme que hacía unos momentos no estaba.

Vegeta no cabía en si de asombro. Esa fuerza que sentían podía ser perfectamente de un superguerrero...

La tierra comenzo a temblar para sorpresa de todo el grupo. Incluso Bulma comenzo a sentirse asustada. Vegeta estaba furioso por dentro. Si no podia soportar la presencia de un superguerrero ¿ como iba a soportar la presencia de dos de ellos?

-Vegeta tu eres el unico que puede hacer algo por nosotros.- Dijo Bulma, consciente de que el guerrero del espacio era su unica opcion.

-¡Callate!¡Nadie te obligo a Venir!Si no quieres morir con nosotros vete. Tienes la experiencia de la batalla en namek. Asi que deberías saber lo que es esto. Pareces estupida.-

-Vegeta no te consiento que la insultes, ella no es estupida.-Dijo Yamcha, viendo la oportunidad de redimirse ante todos por su ataque de miedo.

-Ella es solo la chica mas curiosa de la tierra eso es todo.- Apenas le dio tiempo a Yamvha de acabar esta frase, tenía a Bulma cogiendole de la oreja. El grupo comenzo a reir, consciente de que podía ser una de las ultimas veces que riesen. El príncipe no se rio delante de los demas, pero por dentro se alegro de que Bulma le estuviese gritando a Yamcha. No lo soportaba, y disfrutaba viendo como Bulma se ponía de su parte y se enfadaba con Yamcha...

Los guerreros sintieron que el combate entre Freezer y ese ente con una fuerza sobrehumana había comenzado, y corrieron hacia allí. Bulma no se quería quedar atrás y fue con el grupo. Desde una colina observaron el combate. No cabia ninguna duda, lo que tenían enfrente era un superguerrero... ese aura, esa manera de combatir, ese pelo rubio... Ese superguerrero estaba plantando cara a Freezer e incluso le estaba superando.

Para sorpresa de todos, el superguerrero atraveso con su espada a Freezer, cortandolo por la mitad, y poniendo fin a su existencia.

_**En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a los que contribuis con vuestros comentarios, y a todos los que perdeis algo de tiempo en leer mi historia.**_

_**Me pregunto en el futuro alternativo del trunks del futuro, quien fue el que vencio a Freezer cuando llego a la tierra... Ya que aqui fue el Trunks del futuro, pero obviamente en su futuro tuvo que ser otra persona.**_

_**Por otra parte no me gustan los fics donde ponen a Yamcha como un cabron infiel que se lo hizo pasar muy mal a Bulma... solo hay que ver la manera de ser de Bulma, cuando esta Vegeta pasa de Yamcha olimpicamente...**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, en breves colgaré el siguiente**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:El joven misterioso

Todo el grupo de guerreros se quedo impresionado... aquel muchacho era un superguerrero y habia vencido a Freezer en 5 minutos. Vegeta no pudo más y se dirigió hacia allí, seguido por el resto de guerreros.

De esa manera fueron testigos de como aquel muchacho mataba también al padre de Freezer.

El muchacho vio al grupo de guerreros y dijo:-¡Voy a reunirme con Goku!¿Os gustaria venir conmigo?.-

El grupo de guerreros puso cara Póker. Era de lo ultimo que se esperaban que aquel chico iba a decir.

-Goku llegara en 3 horas, os dire el lugar exacto.-

Todo el grupo fue tras el muchacho, a un punto donde no se veía a Goku por ninguna parte. El chico saco una capsula de la que salió una nevera y varios refrescos.

Bulma observo al chico. Tenia el pelo lila y los ojos azules. La expresión de su rostro le resulto familiar, como si ya lo conociese. Pero a Vegeta no le resulto tan agradable. Le parecía un presumido, y le exigio que dijese su nombre y quien era, pero el joven de pelo lila les explico que no podía contestar a sus preguntas, provocando aun mas a Vegeta.

Todos cogieron refresco, excepto Vegeta, que se sento solo en una roca. Bulma se dio cuenta y cogio otro refresco para Vegeta. Se acerco a donde este estaba.

-Te he cogido tu refresco favorito.-

El príncipe lo cogio sin decir nada y comenzo a beber. Mientras Yamcha los miraba desde lejos hablar con mala cara. No soportaba la confianza que ese extraterrestre tenia con su novia.

-¿Crees que ese chico es un guerrero del espacio?.- Pregunto Bulma.

-Como bien he dicho antes, los guerreros del espacio tenemos el cabello moreno.-

-Y si fuera... una mezcla.-

-¿Que quieres decir?.-

-Pues un híbrido entre un humano y un guerrero del espacio. Igual que Songoanda.-

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no había contemplado esa posibilidad...

-Dudo mucho que un híbrido pudiese convertirse en superguerrero.-

-Tu lo conseguiras tarde o temprano, te estas esforzando mucho.-

Aquella frase hizo que Vegeta se sintiese realmente bien, y sin querer sonrio.

Bulma le sonrio tambien, apreciaba mucho a Vegeta, y le gustaba verlo sonreir para variar. El príncipe, al darse cuenta de que había sonreido en público se puso a la defensiva.

Comenzo a reir mirando a Bulma, quien al final se mosqueo y le pregunto:

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?.-

-Que pareces una escarola con ese pelo.-

La cientifica fruncio el ceño, se levanto sin decir nada y se marcho. Yamcha, Krilin y los demas tambien le habían hecho la misma broma cuando cambio su look,, y tampoco le había hecho gracia, pero sin saber porque, el que viniese de Vegeta le afectaba de otra manera. Cogio otro refresco y se sento al lado de Krillin.

Vegeta se quedo mirando a la humana de pelo azul. En realidad no le quedaba mal ese peinado, pero su orgullo había hablado por él. Resulto hasta divertido ver la cara de enfado que puso. La humana era la única que en su opinión merecía sobrevivir. Y sin darse cuenta se pasó un rato largo mirandola. Sus ojos celestes, a juego con su pelo, ese vestido que mostraba sus piernas, que eran blancas y suaves. A la vez era muy parecida y muy diferente a las mujeres e su raza.

Bulma miro a Vegeta, y le dijo a Krilin:- ¿No crees que Vegeta se parece al chico misterioso?Tienen muchos rasgos parecidos.-

-Bueno si los miras bien puede ser, pero sus personalidades son muy distintas.-

Al fin pasaron tres horas, y el muchacho misterioso dijo que había llegado el momento en el que Goku debía llegar, y para su sorpresa los guerreros comenzaron a sentir una presencia... y efectivamente era el aura de Goku. Cuando la nave aterrizó y vieron salir a Goku todos estallaron en gritos de alegría.

Bulma se encontraba muy contenta de volver a ver a su mejor amigo,pero se dio cuenta que al verlo no había sentido ese cosquilleo que sentía otras veces... sonrió para sus adentros. La gran Bulma Brief había superado por fin lo que sentía por su mejor amigo Goku. El pasar tantos meses sin verle y su fuerza de voluntad habían dado resultado... o esos eran los motivos que ella creía que le habían hecho superar lo de su amigo.

Goku se sorprendio de ver allí a todos sus amigos. Y más aún se sorprendieron todos cuando vieron que Goku no conocía de nada al chico de pelo lila. Pikolo explico a su amigo que ese jovencito había vencido a Freezer y podía transformarse en superguerrero.

-¡No puede ser un superguerrero!¡Nosotros somos los únicos guerreros del espacio que existen.!¡El no lo es!.-Dijo un enfadado Vegeta ante la posibilidad de dos superguerreros. El era el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio. ¿Como iban a poder transformarse dos insectos inferiores y el no? Algo no cuadraba.

El joven de pelo lila pidio hablar con Goku a solas, y le explico que venía del futuro y que sus padres eran Vegeta y Bulma, lo cual dejo a Goku en el suelo literalmente. Jamas se hubiese imaginado Goku que Bulma acabase con alguien como Vegeta. Y el joven nacería tan solo en dos años... Pero eso no era todo lo que tenía que contarle. Le explico que una horrible pareja de androides aparecería dentro de tres años y destruirian todo, matando a todos los superguerreros, y le dijo tambien que Goku moririria de una enfermedad cardiaca.

Pikolo con sus oidos namekianos había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que el joven le había dicho a Goku.

El muchacho le dio a Goku una medicina que curaría su afección cardiaca. Goku le dijo al muchacho que pensaba que Bulma acabaría con Yamcha, y el joven le explico que Yamcha era en palabras de su madre... un poco alocado, y por eso decidio dejarlo plantado. Y se sintio atraido por su padre porque siempre estaba muy solo, aunque no llegaron a casarse porque su madre no era mucho de seguir tradiciones.

Tras contarle todo esto, el joven le pidio a Goku que no contase nada, a lo que este acepto. El joven del futuro se marcho y prometio volver en 3 años.

Pikolo les conto toda la historia, exceptuando la identidad de Trunks, a quien dejo en el anonimato.

Cuando el chico se había ido Goku les explicó como sobrevivió en el planeta Namek, con una nave que encontró de las fuerzas especiales, llegando a un extraño planeta, lo que explicaba la ridícula ropa que el guerrero llevaba.

Bulma propuso encontrar al científico loco que crearía en su idea los robots.

-¡Este asunto no os atañe para nada!¡Si os atreveis a hacer algo de eso os matare a todos!.- Vegeta sabía que la idea de Bulma era una idea muy inteligente, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de luchar contra esos rivales.

-¡Que no nos atañe!¡Nos atañe a todos!¡El futuro de la tierra esta en nuestras manos!¿Esque no lo entiendes?.- Fue la respuesta de Bulma. Krilin se puso nervioso, le daba mucho miedo Vegeta y no le gustaba que Bulma le contrariase, aver si iba a acabar matando a todos de verdad.

Pero la mujer de pelo azul no le tenía ningun miedo al príncipe. Sabía que era un orgulloso, pero aun así lo apreciaba y sabía que no les haría daño.

De todos modos los intentos de la chica para convencer al grupo fueron en vano... todos querían luchar contra esos androides. Bulma bajo la cabeza. Sabía que a los guerreros del espacio les gustaba luchar, pero confiaba que podría hacerlos entrar en razón.

-No olvides que soy el mejor de los dos. En cuanto se presente una buena ocasión acabaré contigo para siempre.- Diji Vegeta a Goku.

En el fondo Bulma sabía que eso no ocurriría. Si el príncipe quisiese ya se hubiesen enfrentado, no esperaría a enfrentarse a los androides dentro de tres años.

Todos se despidieron y quedaron verse en tres años. Pikolo se quedo entrenando con Goku y Songoanda. Krilin se fue con mutenroi.

Lo ultimo que Goku le dijo a Bulma fue que esperaba que tuviese un niño grande y fuerte, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Yamcha se puso muy rojo:-Lo que ha quedido decir... Bulma.. es que es hora de que formalicemos nuestra relación.

Bulma bajo la mirada, lo que le faltaba. Ella no sabía como dejar a Yamcha, y Goku dandole esperanzas.

Al dispersarse Vegeta se fue volando en dirección a la casa de Bulma. La muchacha fue hacia la aeronave, y Yamcha fue detras.

-Te acompaño a casa.-

-No es necesario, Yamcha, estoy muy cansada.- Dijo Bulma, mientras observaba como Yamcha subia igualmente a la aeronave.

La joven condujo en silencio, cuando Yamcha rompio el silencio.

-No me gusta que Vegeta este en tu casa.-

-Y yo lo entiendo, pero creeme no es peligroso, y lo necesitamos.-

-¡ Y como sabes tu eso!Es un asesino.-

Aquello encolerizo a Bulma. Vegeta había tenido una vida muy dura pero ella no creía que fuese un asesino.

-Vegeta ha estado viviendo ¡4 meses! en casa. Y no ha dado ningun problema, al contrario, lo unico que ha hecho ha sido entrenarse, y si hay alguien que puede vencer a los androides es el.-

El joven abrio los ojos como platos. Aquello no se lo esperaba, aunque explicaba muchas cosas. No supo ni que decir, y cogio, abrio la puerta de la aeronave y se marcho volando.

La joven de pelo azul suspiro. Aunque en parte, ese suspiro era de alivio.

_**Se que hasta ahora la relación de Vegeta y Bulma ha ido un poco despacio, pero todavia faltan dos años para el nacimiento de Trunks, y con sus personalidades,y por lo poco que se ve en el anime, yo creo que desde el principio habia una atraccion muy fuerte. Pero estamos hablando de dos personas muy inteligentes y racionales, hay quien piensa que Trunks es fruto de una noche. Yo creo que Trunks no estaba planeado, pero no fue fruto de una sola noche, sino que entre los dos protagonistas había algo ya.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y a todos los que perdeis tiempo en leer mi fic. Prometo un nuevo capítulo pronto**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Cuando Bulma llego a casa era tarde. Vegeta se encontraba en la cocina cenando. La muchacha entro, saludo a Vegeta, bebio un poco de agua, y se dispuso a marcharse a darse una ducha, cuando el guerrero le hablo.

-He hablado con tu padre para que me construya una camara de gravedad y así podre mejorar mi entrenamiento y convertirme en superguerrero.

-Me alegro mucho Vegeta, estoy segura de que lo conseguiras.- Dijo Bulma con algo de desgana. Lo unico que quería era ducharse y meterse en la cama.

-Si le ayudas todo sera mas rapido, y podré vencer a los androides que vendran dentro de 3 años.-

Vegeta quería que Bulma interviniese en lo de la camara de gravedad. Confiaba en ella para esos asuntos, y luego si necesitaba algo, se sentiría más comodo pidiendoselo a ella que a su padre.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Mañana comenzare con eso. Ahora lo unico que quiero es darme una ducha y meterme en la cama.-

-¿No vas a cenar?.- El principe se sorprendio a si mismo. No era asunto suyo si la humana cenaba o no. Pero le había salido así de natural. Llevaban meses sin verse, y parecia que hubiese sido un día. Todo seguía igual entre ellos.

La muchacha se conmovio por dentro al ver a Vegeta en ese rol. La verdad es que por una parte le apetecía cenar con Vegeta tranquilamente como lo hacían antes, e incluso ver algo de tele después los dos en el sofa, pero por otra parte estaba muy cansada, y tenia al dia siguiente un dia duro de trabajo...

-Hoy no.- Y la peliazul salio de la cocina dispuesta a darse un buen baño.

Al día siguiente cuando Bulma se despertó dispuesta a ayudar a su padre con la cámara, vio por la ventana que Vegeta ya estaba entrenando en el jardín. El príncipe siempre se encontraba solo. Sólo hablaba con su padre lo justo, y a su madre siempre intentaba evitarla. La chica lo observo. Estaba sin camiseta, solo con el pantalón azul. La verdad que tenía un buen cuerpo. A lo que se dio cuenta, llevaba 10 minutos observando al guerrero. La chica se alejo de la ventana dispuesta a ir al laboratorio. Mientras su padre trabajaba en la gravedad, ella se centraría en los pequeños robots que había dentro de la cámara para ayudar al entrenamiento de Vegeta.

Pasaron las horas, y el guerrero entró a la cocina dispuesto a comer y beber algo. Cuando sonó el telefóno. La mujer gritona le pidió a Vegeta que lo cogiese. Vegeta se quedo pasmado, él nunca había cogido el teléfono en casa.

-¿Si?.- Respondio

-¿Quien eres?Quiero hablar con Bulma.- Era la voz de Yamcha.

-Soy Vegeta, y ahora no puede ponerse, esta trabajando.-

A Yamcha le repateo por dentro que Vegeta estuviese en casa de su novia y hubiese cogido el teléfono.¿Quien se habia creido que era?.

-¡He dicho que me pases con Bulma!.-

-Eres un maleducado.- Respondio el príncipe con una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Yamcha colgó el teléfono, estaba fuera de sí. Odiaba que aquel extraterrestre estuviese viviendo en casa de Bulma, odiaba que ella siempre le defendiese y se llevase mejor con él, odiaba a ese mono que casi sin darse cuenta le estaba quitando a su novia.

Paso una semana, y la camara estuvo lista. Yamcha llevaba desde que habló por telefono con Vegeta sin dar señales de vida. Le molestaba realmente que Bulma no le hubiese llamado. Así que decidió probar suerte y llamar otra vez.

-¿Diga?.- Contesto la madre de Bulma

-Hola soy Yamcha, ¿Podría hablar con Bulma?.-

-Yamcha, querido, ahora mi hija esta ocupada, está con Vegeta haciendo unos arreglos a la cámara de gravedad.-

-¿Cámara de gravedad?.-

-Si, Bulma y mi marido han estado construyendo una camara para que el apuesto Vegeta pueda entrenar, han estado muy ocupados.-

Yamcha estaba cada vez mas enfadado, y decidido a su vez a aparecer en casa de Bulma para aclarar las cosas.

-Muchas gracias señora Brief, quizas vaya de visita esta tarde.-

Mientras Vegeta y Bulma hablaban en el laboratorio sobre los ajustes que Vegeta quería para los robots, apareció la madre de Bulma.

-Bulma cariño, ha llamado Yamcha, seguramente se pasara esta tarde.-

El guerrero vio como la humana ponía cara de pánico, lo cual le extraño, pues la tenía como una chica valiente... e inteligente... y Yamcha era muy molesto, pero no era para tenerle miedo.

-Lo ultimo que me apetece en estos momentos es ver a Yamcha, estoy muy ocupada mama.-

-Tarde o temprano tendras que enfrentarte a el. No creo que tenga tan claro que ya no sois novios.-

Vegeta se quedo pasmado. ¿Novios? ¿Esa cucaracha y Bulma? Bulma valía mil veces mas que ese imbecil.

Cuando la madre de Bulma se marcho Vegeta no pudo evitar preguntarle.: -¿Eres novia de ese insecto?.-

-Lo fuimos hace tiempo, pero ya no, y creo que el no lo tiene claro.-

El guerrero se moría de ganas de preguntarle que si se habían acostado, pero se contuvo. No sabía porque estaba sintiendo lo que sentía por dentro, todo aquello era nuevo para el. En realidad a el debería darle igual. No era asunto suyo.

-Es un imbecil.- Dijo Vegeta.-Pero no es asunto mio.-

-Vegeta cuentame,¿tu has tenido novias? Tu sabes mucho de las relaciones humanas, pero yo no se nada sobre las vuestras.-

Vegeta se sonrojo, no era su tema de conversación favorito.

-No son muy diferentes de las vuestras. Y no, no he tenido novias formales. Eres muy curiosa.-

-Yo creo que serías un novio estupendo.- Dijo Bulma, dandole a Vegeta uno de los robots.-Pruebalos, y si crees necesario aumentar la potencia me lo dices.-

Y la chica se marcho, dejando a Vegeta con una sensación extraña en el estómago, que no era hambre precisamente.

Yamcha fue aquella tarde decidido a hablar con Bulma y dejar las cosas claras. Ese extraterrestre tenía que salir de su casa.

Llamo al timbre, y le abrio la madre de Bulma. Le dijo que se encontraba en el jardín.Y allí estaba su novia, en una mesa leyendo un libro.

-Bulma tenemos que hablar.-

-Sientate Yamcha.-

-Ese extraterrestre tiene que salir de aqui.-

-Lo siento pero eso no va a pasar. Es mi amigo,y está entrenando duramente para vencer a los androides dentro de 3 años. Nuestro futuro esta en sus manos.-

-Nuestro futuro no esta en sus manos. Él nos esta separando.-

Bulma suspiro. Lo que iba a decir no era facil, pero tenia que hacerlo. Lo tenía que haber hecho hacía meses.

-Nosotros ya deberíamos habernos separado mucho antes de que Vegeta llegase aqui. Yamcha yo ya no siento por ti lo mismo. No creo que tengamos futuro como pareja.-

-Pero... Bulma... yo.-

-Eso no significa que quiera dejar de verte. Para mi eres un amigo muy importante, al igual que Goku. Quiero que estes presente en mi vida, pero no como pareja.-

Yamcha no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -Oye porque no vamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, y lo hablamos.-

-No hay nada que hablar a ese respecto, solo quiero ser tu amiga nada mas.-

-Bueno pero vamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial.¿Somos amigos no?.-

Ante la insistencia de Yamcha, la muchacha de pelo azul fue con el al centro comercial. Dieron una vuelta, Bulma aprovecho para hacer algunas compras, y tomaron algo.

Cuando llegaron por la noche a casa de Bulma, Yamcha insistio en acompañarla hasta dentro.

-Ya estamos en la puerta, puedo subir sola las escaleras gracias.-

-¿Crees que podría venir algun dia a entrenar aqui?El gimnasio se me queda pequeño.-

-bien, como quieras.-

Y Yamcha intento besar a Bulma, que intentaba apartarlo. Justo en ese momento el príncipe salía de su camara de gravedad, y vio a Bulma intentando zafarse del insecto.

La chica noto como la presión cedía, y algo apartaba a Yamcha. Ese algo era Vegeta, que había cogido a Yamcha de la camiseta, y lo lanzo a varios metros.

-¡Te ha dicho que no!- Grito Vegeta. En circunstancias diferentes al guerrero le hubiese dado igual, pero sin saber porque, un ataque de rabia se había apoderado de el al verlo intentar aprovecharse de Bulma.

Yamcha se levanto enfadado y se dirigio con cara de pocos amigos.

-No me tientes que sabes que te tengo ganas, insecto.- Dijo el príncipe.

-Yamcha marchate por favor.-Dijo Bulma,abriendo la puerta de casa, y agarrando con suavidad el brazo de Vegeta, que entro mientras miraba a Yamcha con cara seria y poco amigable.

Y vio como su exnovia y su peor enemigo entraban juntos en casa, probablemente para cenar juntos. Y Yamcha salio de juerga aquella noche, llegando a hacer algo de lo que mas tarde se arrepentiria.

Durante la cena Vegeta observo a la humana. Cenaba tranquila y callada. Y noto que ya no tenía ese deje de melancolía y tristeza en sus ojos. Por dentro se alegro, aquella humana se había portado muy bien con el, y no merecia sufrir.

Paso la semana sin ninguna novedad. Vegeta entrenaba duramente en la camara de gravedad, y hablaba con Bulma sobre las cosas a mejorar y sobre los detalles de los robots. Cenaban todos los dias juntos, e incluso Vegeta se permitía luego ver un rato la televisión con ella. Para su sorpresa, el guerrero se sentía extrañamente bien.

Una tarde mientras el guerrero se refrescaba, dispuesto a continuar con el entrenamiento, vio como el padre de Bulma abria la puerta. Era Yamcha. ¿Que querría ese insecto?. Bulma no estaba, había salido con su madre. Y entro en la camara de gravedad, deseando que cuando saliese el insecto acosador no estuviese.

Yamcha comenzo a entrenar en el jardín, mientras esperaba a que llegasen Bulma y su madre.

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron, Bulma vio con sorpresa que su exnovio estaba entrenando en el jardín. Al ver acercarse a la muchacha, Yamcha sonrió y paro de entrenar.

-¿Que haces aqui?.-

-Me dijiste que podía venir a entrenar.- Dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa. Yamcha sabía que habían discutido otras veces, pero siempre acababan volviendo. Su destino era acabar juntos, y asi sería.

Desde el día que Yamcha intento besarla, ya no se habían visto más, y Bulma pensaba que se sentiría humillado y enfadado. No esperaba verlo alli, pero mientras el joven tuviese claro que ya no serían pareja nunca mas,la chica no tenia ningun problema con el. Se conocían de muchos años, y ella creía que podían tener una buena amistad.

-Deacuerdo, me voy dentro.-

-¿No te quedas a verme entrenar?.- Yamcha esperaba poder pasar algo de tiempo con Bulma.

-Tengo que hacer unos ajustes a unos robots para Vegeta. Le prometi que los tendría antes de mañana.- Dijo la muchacha.

Aquello lleno a Yamcha de rabia por dentro, pero intento tranquilizarse. Tenia que demostrar a Bulma que era fuerte, que podia protegerla. Al rato de estar entrenando vio una pequeña camara que antes no estaba. Asi que eso debia ser la camara de gravedad. Decidio asomarse,le pudo la curiosidad. El mono extraterrestre habia comenzado a entrenarse con 3 veces la gravedad terrestre. Y vio al mono entrenando.

Aquello era demasiado incluso para Vegeta. Se le veia extenuado.

Ese mismo dia por la noche, cuando todos dormian, Yamcha se colo en capsule corp. Probo a poner la gravedad a 300. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, y no solo eso, le dolía la presión. Por poco no consigue pulsar el boton para revertir la gravedad. Aquello le humillo y asusto a partes iguales. Había visto a Vegeta entrenar con esa gravedad cuando el no podia ni levantarse. Aquel ser era realmente fuerte, y el lo seguia viendo como un enemigo. Un enemigo muy poderoso.

Al dia siguiente Yamcha fue de nuevo a entrenar a Capsule Corp. Bulma se encontraba con sus padres en el salón, y Vegeta entrenando en la camara de gravedad. De pronto se oyo una explosión, y los padres de Bulma y ésta salieron fuera, encontrandose con Yamcha. La camara de gravedad habia explotado.

_**Aqui otro capítulo. El siguiente será tras la explosión de la camara de gravedad. Aunque ese capitulo fue de relleno, ya que no aparece en el manga, a mi me gusta mucho, porque se ve como Bulma se preocupa por Vegeta, e incluso el propio Vegeta lo ve. En cuanto al doblaje, estoy utilizando el castellano, porque es al que estoy acostumbrada y las voces me gustan mas. Pero es cierto que en el latino las traducciones estan mejor hechas y tiene mas sentido todo. ( vegeta cuando esta entre los escombros de la camara de gravedad diciendole a Bulma que no haga ninguna tonteria por ejemplo, o Trunks del futuro diciendo que esque Yamcha le fue infiel a su madre). Es cierto que a veces en el castellano las traducciones estan tan mal hechas que no tienen sentido.**_

_**Por otro lado agradecer como siempre a todos sus reviews. **_

_**Eli Gam: Vegeta no es un tipo cariñoso, otra cosa es que pueda sentir cariño pero no demostrarlo.. aunque obviamente Trunks no sale de unos besitos tontos, asi que tranquilo, que tarde o temprano habra mas movimiento en cuanto a la relacion de Bulma y Vegeta.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Actualizare pronto.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:El inicio de algo más que una amistad

Cuando Bulma vio la camara de gravedad destrozada, y ni rastro del guerrero, algo por dentro se le rompio. Habia vivido muchas aventuras pero nunca habia sentido ese miedo tan intenso dentro. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver vivo a Vegeta. Comenzo a escarbar entre los escombros.

Una mano se asomo y Bulma del susto cayo hacia atras, empujando a Yamcha. El cuerpo del principe emergio de la camara derruida.

-Crei que estabas muerto.- Dijo una asustada Bulma, que estaba por dentro hecha un flan.

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondio Vegeta como pudo.

La cientifica no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. El principe estaba vivo. Y comenzo a sentir un enfado irracional por dentro por haber estado apunto de matarse. Sabia que habria sufrido mucho si le llegaba a pasar algo. -¡Has estado a punto de destrozarme la casa!.- Fue lo unico que pudo echarle en cara la muchacha.

Pero cuando vio el cuerpo del guerrero del espacio derrumbarse se le paso el enfado tan rapido como le habia venido y fue hacia el. Lo cogio del pecho. Jamas habia sentido esa preocupacion por nadie.

El guerrero se sentia muy bien en los brazos de la joven humana. Demasiado bien...No se podia permitir esos sentimientos. Le estaba debilitando. Estaba interfiriendo en su entrenamiento, y eso le dijo.

-¡Que entrenamiento ni que narices.!- Ese guerrero solo pensaba en entrenar..¡No estaba en condiciones!

Vegeta y Bulma siguieron hablando ante un asombrado Yamcha que no se podía creer la escena que estaba viendo. Eso tenia que ser una broma o algo.

De repente el principe se desplomo, ante una asustada Bulma Los padres de la muchacha ayudaron a levantar al principe y lo llevaron a su habitación. Yamcha se quedo quieto, no estaba dispuesto a ayudar a salvar a ese ser.. deseaba que hubiese muerto. Y tiempo despues, recordaria ese momento y se lamentaria porque el simio espacial no hubiese muerto.

Dejaron a Vegeta en su habitacion con una bala de oxigeno, y vendaron sus heridas. Cuando se encontro estable, los padres de Bulma salieron de la habitación. La chica estuvo a punto de salir, cuando vio que el joven se movia mucho, debia estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Le tomo la temperatura, ya que estaba muy sudoroso, pero no tenía fiebre. Se quedaria en el escritorio por si Vegeta empeoraba. Cogio uno de sus libros de ingenieria y comenzo a leer. El susto la habia agotado, y no tardo en quedarse dormida. Tvo un sueño muy raro en el que aparecia el muchacho de cabellos lilas, pero no recordaba nada de eso cuando se desperto. Solo recordaba que se desperto con una extraña alegria.

El principe soño tambien con el chico del futuro, pero de manera algo diferente. Tuvo una vivida pesadilla en la que participan Goku y el chico de pelo lila. Al despertarse estaba sobresaltado, y vio sorprendido que la humana de pelo azul se encontraba a su lado en el escritorio. Se habia quedado dormida sobre un libro. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a pensar que estaba muy guapa durmiendo. Parecia muy fragil, como si necesitase que le protegiesen, y eso le hacia sentirse a el mas fuerte. Se habia sentido fuerte cuando le habia quitado de encima al insecto hacia unos dias. Y sin embargo en otras ocasiones le hacia sentirse debil. Era extraño como podía hacerle sentirse debil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Como en ese mismo instante. Sin darse apenas cuenta, se quedo un buen rato mirandola. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo decidio que era hora de levantarse.

Se incorporo como pudo. Debia ser ya por la mañana. Debian llevar muchas horas durmiendo. Vio que la humana estaba temblando, debia haber cogido frio. Cogio la manta de su cama y se la puso por encima.

Cuando Bulma comenzo a despertarse noto un olor muy familiar y que le gustaba, aunque no supo muy bien que era. Entre eso y el sueño que habia tenido, se desperto feliz.. al abrir los ojos no podia recordar su sueño, solo el buen sabor de boca que le habia dejado. Vio que tenia una manta por encima. Era la manta de Vegeta, ese era el olor que notaba, el olor de Vegeta... Pero si ella tenia puesta su manta... eso significaba... ¡que no estaba! Y sus sospechas se confirmaron al girar la cabeza y ver la cama vacia.

Un renovado Vegeta se encontraba entrenando con la camara de gravedad a 400. Los guerreros del espacio cuando estaban en un estado crítico y se recuperaban se volvian mucho mas fuertes, y eso le habia sucedido al prí éste entrenaba, de repente se encendio el comunicador y aparecio Bulma bastante enfadada..

-¿Esque quieres morir dentro de 3 años?.- Pregunto el guerrero del espacio.

Aquellas palabras significaban mas de lo que el guerrero habia querido expresar... Bulma se dio cuenta de que Vegeta iba a luchar contra los androides no solo porque eran unos enemigos muy fuertes y era un nuevo desafio... sino que iba a proteger a Bulma contra esos seres. Siempre amenazaba conque iba a matar a todos cuando destruyese a los androides...

-Porsupuesto que no.- Fue la respuesta de la joven cientifica.

Al acabar el entrenamiento Vegeta estaba lleno de heridas. La joven lo observo. Si seguia asi se le iban a infectar todas las heridas.

-Ven conmigo a la enfermeria ahora mismo.- Dijo la peliazul.

-Estoy bien, soy el principe de los guerreros del espacio, el mas fuerte de mi extirpe.-

-Eso ya lo se, y me parece muy bien, pero sino te curo las heridas se te van a infectar y entonces ya si que no podras entrenar.-

Aquello le hizo entrar en razon, y siguio a Bulma al laboratorio, donde ya le habia cosido una herida una vez.

El joven se sento en la camilla. Bulma tenia bastante trabajo porque tenia el pecho lleno de heridas en carne viva. Cogio el botiquin, el agua oxigenada, algodones y vendas y comenzo a curarle con mucha delicadeza. Aunque le estaba doliendo, el principe aguanto toda la cura. Al acabar, la muchacha comenzo a vendarle. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban así de cerca los dos.Y los dos estaban realmente agusto. Vegeta podia sentir el aroma de la humana, que le estaba volviendo loco. Siempre le habia atraido aquella humana, por mucho que el intentanse negarselo a si mismo. No solo era inteligente y atractiva, sino que ademas le trataba con un respeto y delicadeza que nunca le habia dado nadie. Pero no solo eso, habia algo mas, que el príncipe no podía describir. Cuando la cientifica comenzo a cambiar la venda de la herida de la cabeza, Vegeta observo sus ojos azules. Nunca habia tenido su cara tan cerca, y de un impulso, hizo algo que jamas penso que haría. La besó.

_**Por fin ha llegado el momento que muchos esperabais. Un paso más allá... y es que yo creo que desde el principio existió una gran atracción entre estos dos, por lo menos física...**_

_**Yo en el anime vi a las relaciones de Bulma con Vegeta y con Yamcha y no tenian nada que ver... yo creo que bulma estaba encariñada de Yamcha, nunca llego a sentir lo que mas tarde sentiria por Vegeta.**_

_**En la saga de cell vimos a un Vegeta que pasaba de Bulma y Trunks, pero yo intentando ser realista, le dare una vuelta de tuerca... aunque todavia queda mucho para eso, de momento habra que ver como termina este beso.**_

_**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y aportaciones, y gracias a todos los que leeis mi fic. Un saludo**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:¿Fue un error?

Bulma se quedo sorprendida ante aquel gesto tan impropio de Vegeta. Permanecio con los ojos muy abiertos e impasible sin mover ni un musculo durante los primeros segundos. Pero despues puso sus manos sobre el cuello del guerrero, que puso sus manos en la cintura de la humana. Vegeta habia besado a otras mujeres, pero nunca así. Su beso denotaba pasion, pero habia algo mas... fue un beso lento, un beso diferente a los que el habia dado hasta ahora.

Tras unos instantes, se comenzo a escuchar una melodia... era el telefono que estaba sonando. La joven se separo de Vegeta, que se quedo inmovil delante de ella. Vio que la llamada era de Yamcha.``Que inoportuno´´. Penso. Bulma cogio el telefono, y salio de la habitacion.

Era Yamcha, que habia quedado con krilin y Oloong para ir a la isla de mutenroi al dia siguiente por la tarde.

-Si quieres puedo pasarte a buscar y podemos ir juntos.- Dijo el humano.

-No hace falta, me apetece conducir, ire en la nave.- Respondio la chica.

Vegeta estaba mientras tanto dando vueltas a todo lo que habia pasado. Habia cometido un error. Se estaba relajando demasiado y asi no iba a conseguir nunca su proposito de convertirse en un superguerrero. El era el principe de los guerreros del espacio y tenia una responsabilidad. Aquello no podía volver a repetirse. Y salio del laboratorio. Penso en ir a la camara de gravedad, pero la humana era muy persistente, y podia volver a buscarlo. Decidio que se iria a su habitación a descansar. Al dia siguiente comenzaria con el entrenamiento de nuevo. Tenia que evitar estas distracciones. Hoy habia sido un beso, pero si la humana no hubiese recibido esa llamada, podia haber llegado a algo mas... tenia que evitar la tentacion.

Esa noche el príncipe no fue a cenar con la humana. Bulma se figuro que sería por aquel beso... Vegeta estaría avergonzado y no sabria como reaccionar delante de ella. Era un hombre solitario que no sabia hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones. La chica suspiro. No quería estropear su amistad con el guerrero. En esos momentos su amistad era muy importante para Bulma. Le daba fuerzas para continuar, le alegraba la vida... Vegeta era alguien muy especial. Pero por otro lado no podia negar que era muy atractivo. No solo por su fisico, sino por su personalidad. Bulma se dio cuenta de que se sentia muy atraida por el guerrero. Y la verdad esque la situación del beso le habia encantado... jamas nadie le habia besado así, se estremecio solo de pensarlo. Pero ella sabia que tenia que ser mas racional. Era imposible tener una relación con Vegeta, no saldria bien, y al final acabaria lastimada.

Pasaron los días, y Vegeta seguía sin dar señales de vida. Se encontraba Bulma con sus padres en la sala de estar.

-Ese Vegeta no hace más que pedirme robots para entrenar. Lleva mas tres días sin salir de su camara de gravedad.- Dijo el señor Brief.

-Es un maniaco de la guerra.- Respondio Bulma. Sabía que Vegeta la estaba evitando, siempre habia estado mas comodo el guerrero pidiéndole las cosas a ella. ¿Se habria estropeado todo por un beso? Pero si ademas se lo habia dado él, ella solo habia correspondido...

Yamcha se encontraba entrenando en el jardin de Bulma, estaba muy comodo ahora que Vegeta apenas salia de la camara de gravedad. Lo que no le gustaba demasiado era que los padres de Bulma se iban una semana de viaje de negocios.

-He oido que tus padres se van una semana.-

-Si, es un viaje de negocios pero aprovecharan para hacer algo de turismo.- Respondio la peliazul.

-Puedo quedarme esa semana aqui contigo, en un cuarto de invitados si te sientes mas segura.- Por mucho que el guerrero del espacio ultimamente no se dejase ver, a Yamcha no le hacia ninguna gracia que se quedasen solos.

-No es necesario,estare bien.-

-Insisto.-

-Yamcha que no, que no es necesario ni quiero que te quedes aqui a pasar la semana.-

Yamcha bajo la mirada, esa hubiese sido una oportunidad de oro para volver con Bulma. Y en realidad el miedo por la seguridad de la muchacha era verdadero. Algo le hervía por dentro sabiendo que Vegeta se iba a quedar alli.

Vegeta sabia que los padres de Bulma se marchaban durante una semana. Lo cual le afectaba, pues los robots y los fallos de la camara de gravedad tendría que arreglarlos la humana. Cuando antes era lo que el quería, ahora era lo que quería evitar. Y todo por un maldito beso.

Pasaron 3 dias, y Vegeta continuaba evitando a la humana, hasta que un día Bulma se cansó. Sabia que dentro de la camara habria cosas que reparar, asi como robots, porque conocía a Vegeta y su poder destructivo.

Así que al tercer día tomo la decisión de ir a la camara de gravedad por la noche,y así reparar todo lo que estuviese roto. Al entrar estaba todo hecho un caos. La mayoría de robots estaban rotos, pero eso se lo llevaría al laboratorio. La pantalla del comunicador estaba rajada, así como varios desperfectos más en los que Bulma comenzó a trabajar. El día siguiente pensaba tomarselo de fiesta. Tenía narices que tuviese que arreglar la camara por la noche porque el arrogante de Vegeta no se atreviese a dar la cara tras besarla. Era capaz de enfrentarse a las peores criaturas y monstruos, y tenía miedo de afrontar una situación de lo mas corriente, aunque algo embarazosa.

Tras dos horas de arduo trabajo, se puso a reparar el panel de control de la gravedad, que tambien estaba afectado y no tardaría en romperse del todo. Lo ultimo que la joven quería era que la camara volviese a explotar. Ya lo habia pasado bastante mal la ultima vez Quizas a la siguiente el príncipe no tuviese tanta suerte.

Cuando casi habia terminado de repararlo, hubo un cortocircuito y la gravedad se puso a 100 veces la terrestre. Bulma cayo al suelo tan rápido que se golpeo la mejilla derecha y parte de la nariz, formando un charco de sangre. La muchacha apenas podía sentia literalmente aplastada contra el suelo. Intentó moverse, pero era inútil. No podía mover ni un músculo, apenas conseguía mover los pulmones para respirar. En ese momento comprendió que si alguien como Vegeta que se entrenaba con 400 veces la gravedad terrestre no podía con los androides, nada podría...

Yamcha se había marchado hacia horas de la corporación cápsula. Él insistia todos los días en quedarse a dormir, pero la muchacha siempre le decía que no era necesario. En esos momentos si que hubiese sido necesario... aunque dudaba en realidad de que Yamcha con ese nivel de gravedad pudiese llegar a la zona donde estaba el panel de control. Estaba empeñado en que el guerrero del espacio ( o simio espacial, como Yamcha lo llamaba delante de Bulma cuando Vegeta no le oía) era peligroso, y que Bulma no estaba segura con él. Si supiese que le evitaba por un simple beso...

Aunque en realidad para Bulma no había sido un simple beso. Desde ese momento no podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Y si antes ya se sentía atraída por el guerrero, ahora todavía mas...Nunca habia sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie, ni siquiera por Yamcha. Y eso aunque no lo reconociese, le asustaba bastante... ¿y si Vegeta se sentia igual que ella?Quizas por eso la evitase. El príncipe no habia sido educado para eso. Habia sido educado para la guerra, para matar...

Pero en que estaría pensando... ¿Vegeta enamorado? Eso jamás lo verían sus ojos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, había usado el término enamorado, para describir lo que sentía por Vegeta.

-Bulma, te estas metiendo en un lio muy gordo.- Se dijo para sí misma, aunque en realidad ya estaba metida en un lio. Estaba siendo aplastada por la gravedad contra el suelo. Le dolia todo el cuerpo, no podia moverse y tenia sensación de falta de aire. Y aun así con todo lo que se le venía encima, estaba pensando en el extraterreste gruñón. Se enfado consigo misma. Ella era una de las mentes mas inteligentes de la tierra,y estaba actuando de la manera más estúpida por un hombre... si es que a los superguerreros podía llamarseles así.

El tiempo pasaba, la joven pensaba que iba a morir ahogada de un momento a otro, cuando para su sorpresa, se abrió la puerta. Era Vegeta.

_**Bueno aqui sigue mi continuación del fic. No tardare mucho en colgar el capítulo 11 así que estar atentos.**_


End file.
